le principe du commencement
by chivita-black
Summary: ¿Como llegó Lily Evans a ser bruja si su family era muggle? Mu fácil, yo me montao mi peli de como la madre de Lily conoce al que será el papi de Lily. Ejem, soy mu mala en los sumarys... Compasión porfa y dejen RR!


**Hola!!! Jeje, cambié el primer capítulo porque se me ocurrió un final :P. Bueno no es nada del otro mundo pero no es tampoco que sea una asquerosidad. **

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes (o apellidos) son de J.K. Rowling, hay referencias al libro: _El portal de los elfos_, de Herbie Brennan, más algún personaje semblante al juego Kingdom Hearts de Disney y Squaresoft.**

**Bueno pues como ya he acabado con mi cacho disclaimer os dejo con el nuevo primer capítulo. **

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Era un día soleado de agosto, estaba en la cocina recogiendo los platos después de comer. Me quité el delantal y fui a la salita a descansar un poco. Allí estaba una de mis niñas, Lily, mirando la tele con una cara de aburrimiento que no se la aguantaba ni ella.

-Deberías salir.- Le dije sentándome en el sofá.- O al final cogerás el color de las paredes.

-Es que no me apetece mamá.

-Eso decía tu padre.- Dije algo melancólica.

-¿Papá decía eso?

-Bueno, no exactamente.- Dije dudando.- Bueno tu padre no lo decía, lo decía otra persona.

-¿Qué persona?

-Un amigo que tuve.

-Pero has dicho que era mi padre.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Me miró algo molesta.- Esta bien, te lo contaré.

-Eso va, cuéntame como conociste a mi padre. Y de paso me cuentas quien es este de la foto que se mueve ¿ok?

-¿Qué foto?- Dije extrañada. Sacó una foto de su bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me la tendió. La cogí y me la quedé mirando sorprendida.

En ella estaba el hombre al que yo un día me entregué en cuerpo y alma, sonriendo a mi lado, cogiendome por la cintura.

-Esta bien...- Dije con pesadez- Te lo contaré todo.

**ºoºoºoº FLASH BACK ºoºoºoº**

-¿Y entonces, esa sala a qué viene?- La voz del joven de ojos azul turquesa resonaba dentro de la espaciosa y vacía habitación.

-Verás... Hace un par de días- Oí unos pasos, mi voz se quebraba.

De repente la estancia donde nos encontrábamos había desaparecido para dar paso a una cala de aguas cristalinas. El chico que tenía frente a mí me extendió una mano desde las aguas, me acerqué temerosa, tenía la mirada fija en los penetrantes ojos turquesa del muchacho, que no me había dado cuenta de la gran ola que se estaba formando detrás de él. Como es de lógica, la ola siguió su camino hacia la costa chocándose con el chico y yo. A mí me empezó a tragar, daba vueltas (demasiadas para mi gusto), y gritaba yo solo gritaba... Y en cambio, solo sumergía al adolescente.

Finalmente todo acabó desvaneciéndose con un ruido estridente y repetitivo.

¿..?

Me desperté sudando, ¿o quizá era agua? Miré a mi alrededor, el despertador estaba sonando, mis sabanas chorreando, una jarra vacía pero húmeda en mi mesita y un chico durmiendo en mi silla. Bien, todo parecía normal... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Des de cuando tenía yo a un chico en mi habitación?!

Me acerqué con cuidado al muchacho, cuando estuve a su lado cogí un bolígrafo de mi escritorio y le pinché con el en el estómago (Que por cierto estaba bastante duro). Abrió los ojos de golpe, y de tal susto que me dio caí de culo al suelo.

Me extendió la mano y se me quedó mirando a los ojos, como esperando algo. Lo miré extrañada, también a los ojos, aquellos ojos turquesa me resultaban muy familiares, y aquella postura... ¡La mano! ¡SU mano! ¡Pues claro! ¡Era él!, el chico de mi sueño pero... ¿Cómo?

-¿Quie-quién eres?- Pregunté asustada.

No contestó.

-Oye, que en mi pueblo se suele contestar.

Tampoco respondió.

-Si eso, y una ventisca más grande y salgo volando.

Y seguía callado el muy...

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en ese cuerpo?

Pero nada, el tío no decía ni mu. Al final me harté y me levanté yo solita.

-No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres, así que o dices cualquier chorrada o te vas a tomar por cu...- No me dejó acabar.

Solo me colocó una mano en la boca y con la otra me decía que callara. Se acercó medio agachado a la puerta, la abrió un poco y luego volvió a cerrarla. Resoplé. Volvió a sentarse en mi silla e hizo el intento de dormirse de nuevo. ¡Pero nadie deja a Kailirin Evans con la palabra en la boca!

-¡Oye! ¡Si solo vienes a dormir te informo de que cobro 50� la hora y si roncas 70!- Abrió los ojos con pesadez- Je, tu mismo.

-Mira que llegas a ser pesada e mona. Esta bien, ¿qué quieres?

-¡¿Cómo que qué quiero?! ¡¿Qué quieres tú?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Solo quiero que dejes de gritas, nos van a descubrir.- Dijo bajando la voz, casi susurrando.

-¿Nos van a descubrir?- Pregunté extrañada- ¿Quién?

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron unas hombres vestidos de negro, iban empuñando unos palos de no más 35cm, decían cosas rarísimas y en cada palabra habría como mínimo 10 's' y 5 'z'. Me acerqué al chico azul (así lo llamé al de los ojos turquesa) con cuidado y muy despacio.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Y por qué hablan así de raro? ¿A caso se pusieron todos de acuerdo para ir al dentista a empastarse dientes o muelas?- Pregunté. Rió un poco.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas- Al parecer uno de los tíos de negro se dio cuenta de que el chico azul estaba moviéndose y gritó algo así como: "_¡Crucio!"_

El chico azul cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor, o por lo menos eso quise creer.

Con rapidez cogí un lápiz y lo empuñé como un amigo empuña su faca; distante pero firme. Y grité lo primero que me pareció.

-¡Payon, payon!- Miraron raro, así: **o.O? **Volví a repetir- ¡Payon, payon!- Uno rubio se puso en primera fila y creo que me echó el sermón de su vida pues tenía una cara de concentración... Cuando acabó de echarme todo el rollo, yo y mi cara de **o.O? **dije.

- Vale, y ahora en castellano.- El tío de hartó de mí y corrió hacia donde yo estaba con las manos en altos, dispuesto a ahogarme si hacía falta.

Miré asustada al chico azul, que yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando la gota gorda. Me fijé en su cara de pánico que tenía... daba miedo, miedo y pena... Volví a mirar al tío que aún corría hacia mí, lo miré furiosa, estaba muy enfadada.

Comencé a correr en dirección contraria, es decir, contra todos los tíos de negro. Al que me quería ahogar le arreé una patada en sus nobles intenciones y gritó, me sentí de bien... Se quedaron todos parados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca visteis a una mujer hacer eso o qué?- Dije poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

Vino otro corriendo, estilo toro a punto de embestir a alguien. Ahora sí que me asusté de verdad. Volví a mirar al chico azul, me fijé de que también tenía un palito de esos y no dudé en cogerlo.

-¡Alto ahí o te vuelo la cabeza!- Grité como si el palo fuera una pistola.

-¡Crabbe!- Dijo otro hombre, esta vez castaño. El "toro" que estaba corriendo hacia mi se paró en seco y puso una cara de memo horrible- Así no conseguiremos nada.- El tal Crabbe asintió y volvió atrás- Syruss Zabini, encantado madame...- Y creo que esperaba a que le dijera mi nombre o algo así.

-Evans, Kailirin Evans.- Dije firme y segura.

**Holaaaa!!!**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que bien . Bueno pues... aquí está el nuevo capítulo uno, no es mucho más largo que el anterior pero bueno... Espero que les agrade, dejen RR plis!!! **


End file.
